


❖ Stunt Gods Never Die

by Kamishawe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Be Calm and Think Dark Thoughts, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family, Gen, Immortality, Nobody is Dead, Silence, Whispers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalIstas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalIstas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



#### Stunt Gods Never Die  
_Silence_  
_Silence speaks louder than words_  
  
☓  ☓ ☓ \⚇/  ☓ ☓ ☓

 

Rrrrrrrrroooarrrr!!!!!

"The crowd goes wild! Ladys and Gentlmen, we've never…"

Quite honestly, Fon was never a fan of stadium seating. It was a filthy place; jam-packed with the grime of humanity. None of them had visited Skull's stunt shows. Unfortunately, Fon could not afford to be ousted here or bait a country the size of Germany again. This could have failed had Skull been in the wrong area. Now, the Arcobaleno could talk shop and _watch_ Skull. The scatter-brained cloud had already spooked twice.

"We're lucky as it is, Lal. He doesn't remember me."

"Try harder!"

"No luck, Reborn, I can't find a seal." 

It hurt. Every time to be seen and not remembered. The need to play this charade with one of their own. To High Heaven, the broken bond was agony. The trust was gone. Not reacting to the things Skull revealed. How much was real. Hidden from them. Fake. Nothing was right, yet nothing turned up. After tricking Skull into a calm Zen inducing sleep, Fon had _searched_. He'd kept the twitchy cloud under for hours. He slept like Reborn dozing on a trigger high.

They saw the distorted, rippled reflection in the water; not the hidden depth beneath. 

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're the great and powerful information broker you claim, Viper. Checkerface went to great pains to insure we were powerful loners."

"Your point?"

"Viper, where's your file that says Skull's name is Harry, in his 20s, British, married, has three kids and vanished from us twice." Fon couldn't sound more deadpan unless death itself smacked him.

_disbelief_

A rare ringing in a symphony of sound.  
An island of stillness in crowded seats.  
Married. Kids. **Family.** Betrayal.

CCCRRUU... SSSHHHH…EEEEEEE….WHHOOMP….

_Silence_

 

A barricade shattered, hollowed.

A twisted metal parody of a cage.

A tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

#### Stunt Gods Never Die  
_Whispers_  
_Whispers travel faster than light and echo in the dark_  
  
☓  ☓ ☓ \⚇/  ☓ ☓ ☓

 

A barricade shattered, hollowed.  
A twisted metal parody of a cage.  
A tomb.  


'Oh God…. Someone… '  
'Someone get the evac medics!'  
'Is he dead?'  
'Get the motorcycle off him!!'  
'FON, get down there!!'  
'What's happening?'  
'He's walking.'  
'Kora!?'

"Ladys and Gentlemen! Skull has gone down in history again! The Immortal Skull De Mort smiles upon you! A survivor of one of the most horrific accidents we've ever seen! May Skull-sama's legend never die!"

skull! Skull! SKULL! _SKULL!_ **_SKULL!_** The crowd roared, and stomped it's feet. The civilians went nuts and demanded more.

The Arcobaleno were shocked to the core, deathly pale and ill looking. Every mafioso there was frozen, white-eyed and stone cold.

Then the whispers started. The harsh glare of the stage lights couldn't hide them.

_"…helmet shrapnel"_  
_"…even alive"_  
_"…not possible"_  
_"…miracle"_  
_"…not a scratch"_  
_"…betrayal"_  
_"…bike crumbled"_  
_"…flame sealed"_  
_"…lies"_  


Who was Skull and …

"Chaos! How is he not dead?"

The whispers followed their shadows. Hissing. Taunting. Haunting. _Mocking._

_"…impossible"_

It _echoed_ in their memories.

_"…immortal"_

 

###### Notes

I think I created a Death Cult? Whoopsie..

 


End file.
